Technical Field
This disclosure relates to image stitching, and more specifically, to generating a spherical image from multiple sub-images.
Description of the Related Art
Spherical images are typically obtained by capturing multiple images with overlapping fields of view from different cameras and combining the images together. Conventional stitching algorithms may result in undesirable artifacts around the stitch lines due to imperfections in the stitching process. These artifacts may be exacerbated by distortion introduced in the original pre-stitched images when the images are projected to rectangular images.